


Relax

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, I could have added hand kink, M/M, Massages, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Trans Ciel, Trans Male Character, but I'm saving that for other one shots, damn demon going against the code of ethics, minimal use of afab terms, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebastian helps his young master get comfortable after a long day of traveling by giving him a massage after his bath. It doesn't take long for things to become heated.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some smut, so here it is. Please note: binding with ace bandages or similar material is dangerous, don't do it. I just wanted it to be more authentic for the time period. (I have another one-shot in the works a bit centered on one of the dangers of binding as such.)
> 
> Follow me on these platforms:  
https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/  
https://twitter.com/CielPansyhive

Steam from the bath fogged up the grand mirror. Sebastian poured a generous amount of lavender oil into the tub. Ciel shrugged out of his crisp white shirt and held his arms out so Sebastian could unwrap his bindings. Ciel breathed easier as each layer was unraveled.

“Do you require my assistance my lord?” Sebastian gathered the shirt and binding material.

“No, I think I’ll just soak for a while,” Ciel called over his shoulder as he removed his trousers, a pair of rolled up socks fell to the ground. He picked them up and handed it all to Sebastian, he quickly removed the socks from his feet and hopped into the tub. He despised the cold tiles when he was this achy. He sighed when the warm water worked into his sore muscles. “Ah, it’s good to be home.”

“Perhaps a massage is in order tonight,” Sebastian offered. “You were cooped up in the carriage most of today.”

“No shit,” Ciel blurted. “I feel like I got hit with a carriage not that I was in one.” He flexed his toes and feet, rolled his ankles making them pop.

“I did suggest we take a few days for such a long trip. Just because I don’t require sleep and I am able to man the carriage all night doesn’t mean that is what we should do,” he chuckled.

“Well next time try harder to convince me,” Ciel gave a small smirk. “As much as I hate wasting time, I hate feeling like this more.”

“I will leave you to your bath,” Sebastian bowed and carried Ciel’s worn garments off. Ciel rotated his shoulders, his back was especially bothering him. Sitting all those hours had left his muscles stiff. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance as he sunk lower in the tub.

He didn’t realize he drifted off until he heard Sebastian clear his throat. His eyes fluttered open, Sebastian held a warm towel out for him.

“The bath must be getting chilled by now. We wouldn’t want you to get sick now would we?” Ciel stood up and Sebastian draped the towel around him. He fluffed the towel over Ciel’s pink tinted porcelain skin. He set another towel down for Ciel to step on, as soon as he was out of the tub Sebastian dried off the earl’s feet and legs. “How are you feeling?”

“Still aching,” Ciel mumbled. “My back,” he rubbed his back and groaned at the tenseness. Sebastian nodded and led the young man back to his bedchambers.

“Lie on your stomach,” Sebastian prompted. Ciel did as he was told and flopped his arms slightly away from his sides. He turned his head.

“Is this good?”

“Yes, excellent my lord,” Sebastian grabbed a bottle of oil off the bedside table and straddled Ciel’s hips. He warmed the oil in his hands before slathering it over Ciel’s back. He pressed the heels of his palms into Ciel’s lower back and worked his way up. His black nailed hands glided over the now smooth brand marring Ciel's skin. With only a few slow strokes he could tell Ciel’s body had already begun to lengthen, working with and not against him. Ciel’s skin reddened as his circulation improved. “Good, that’s it, just relax,” he slipped his thumbs along the erector spinae muscles, going deeper each time he went over them. Ciel mewled as his muscles loosened.

“That’s amazing,” Ciel sighed, feeling freer than he did even before the carriage ride. Sebastian smiled.

“You’re quite rigid, you know you can always order me to give you a massage,” Sebastian used the side of his hand to curve around Ciel’s scapula.

“Ahh, t-true,” Ciel groaned and his fingers twitched. “There, please stay there,” it hurt but Ciel knew the relief he’d feel afterwards would be euphoric.

“My, your shoulders are full of knots,” he leaned his weight onto his elbows and dug them into Ciel’s back. Ciel panted beneath him as sharp pain bloomed. “Just breathe through it, you’re doing well.” As each knot was released the pain started to blur into pleasure. Something simmered low in Ciel’s belly, drool started to collect on the pillow. Ciel’s back was bright red and purple in a few spots by the time Sebastian had released each knot. “We will have to work this into your schedule from now on to avoid that from happening again.”

“Agreed,” Ciel exhaled. Sebastian used a few soothing, light strokes on the inflamed muscles as if to say ‘sorry’ to them. He snuck his hands under Ciel and cupped each breast. “Hey, what are you-ohhh…” Ciel’s jaw dropped open and he arched up to let Sebastian have easier access to knead him. He hadn’t realized how sore and tender his chest was from being bound constantly. The warmth of blood rushing to meet Sebastian’s hands had him craving more as pleasure found its way to his core. “Ahh,” Ciel squeezed his thighs together.

“I suppose this goes against the code, but when has anything we’ve done been by the book?” Sebastian smirked. He couldn’t help but get hard when Ciel let out deep moan. He leaned down to sniff Ciel’s lavender scented hair tainted with the musk of arousal, he nibbled at Ciel’s earlobe, flicking his tongue against the little blue stud.

“Mmh, Se-Sebastian,” Ciel wiggled his hips, gasping when Sebastian rut his thick cock against him.

“Do you permit me to continue this?” Sebastian whispered huskily.

“Yes,” Ciel breathed and flipped himself over. His skin was covered in goose flesh, nipples pebbled, his cheeks were dusted pink. His body was overly sensitive, somehow freezing and burning simultaneously. Sebastian stripped himself of his shirt and trousers. His red gaze took in Ciel’s slim hips, the wetness accumulating between his thighs, and the soft, shapely legs. Those legs, lithe muscle from years of wearing heels, they made him throb. His fangs peeked out from his lips, he spread Ciel’s legs apart and nestled between them. He rolled his hips forward, sliding against Ciel effortlessly. They met in a brief but deep kiss. It left Ciel dizzy as if he were intoxicated. Ciel’s hands fisted the blankets, he found his hips grinding into Sebastian on their own accord.

“I take it you enjoyed your massage,” Sebastian gasped, he was surprised to find Ciel was this wet already. His eyes brightened, he licked his lips and traced over his fangs. A feral growl reverberated in his chest. _Mine_, he thought.

“Mmmhhh, you didn’t finish though,” Ciel tried to complain but failed. It was difficult to be unsatisfied with Sebastian’s cock rubbing against his arousal. He pulsed and leaked further, Sebastian could feel his urgency through their bond.

“Your glutes can wait,” Sebastian rumbled and paused himself. He focused his attentions on Ciel, ignoring his own needs. He flicked a thumb over Ciel’s nub, it twitched and hardened further. A strangled cry left Ciel as he humped at the air. Sebastian shifted lower and brought his face between Ciel’s thighs. He ran his tongue along the slit, moaning at the taste of his master. He prodded the sensitive head with the tip of his tongue before completely engulfing the member. He hummed proud of himself for unwinding his master so quickly.

“Se-Sebastian!” Ciel’s fingers tangled in Sebastian’s inky locks and tugged. Sebastian sucked and lapped at the small appendage, pleased when Ciel bucked his hips up searching for more friction. His back arched and breath hitched, Sebastian let off with a pop. He traced his finger over Ciel’s erection and down to his front entrance. “Mmm!”

“Relax,” Sebastian purred and plunged two fingers in. Ciel threw his head back and ground himself on Sebastian’s fingers trying to let the knuckles further stimulate him. Sebastian stilled Ciel’s hips with one hand. “No, I told you to relax,” Sebastian warned. “Let me do the work,” he pumped his fingers aggravatingly slow, Ciel whined. It wouldn’t do to have Ciel over working his muscles after they were just finally able to rest. But Sebastian had enough of the teasing as well. He removed his fingers and lined his dick up with Ciel’s hole. He sheathed himself in one thrust groaning as the hot walls gripped onto him.

“Fu-uck! Seb!” Ciel’s eyes rolled back. Sebastian pulled out so just the tip of his cock was buried. He propped Ciel’s ankles on his shoulders and rammed back in even deeper. Ciel’s breath caught in his throat, he tightened his grip on the sheets. Sebastian pistoned in and out, bringing Ciel’s feet closer to his head each thrust, he was nearly bent in half. “Aah, Bas-“

“Good boy, look at you taking me,” Sebastian grunted. One hand wrapped around Ciel’s throat, he licked the other hand and brought it to Ciel’s prick. He rubbed as passionate as he thrusted, Ciel’s lungs heaved as he was denied oxygen. Sebastian rarely indulged Ciel in his breath play kink, he deemed it too dangerous. But it did make the times he allowed it that much more intense. Ciel was seeing stars he couldn’t take it much longer. His thighs quivered as he clenched tighter around Sebastian. “That’s it, cum for me Ciel,” he eased his hand from Ciel’s throat and Ciel cried in bliss as his orgasm hit. Sebastian continued his onslaught, this time he took one of Ciel’s feet in each hand and managed to pin them to the bed. Ciel never even knew he was quite that flexible, his blue eyes widened. He panted trying to communicate to Sebastian, whose thrusts were unrelenting, each plunge just as needy, overstimulating.

“Seb…I…can’t…too much…burning…I…” Ciel babbled feeling heat rise in his core. He started spasming once again around Sebastian. It was as if his insides were on fire, but it felt so wonderful. “Hot…so hot!”

“You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Sebastian nodded. Ciel peaked again, this time taking Sebastian with him. He was acutely aware of each searing rope of cum Sebastian shot into his channel. His whole body trembled as he gushed on Sebastian’s length, their mixed fluids dribbled down. Ciel shook with aftershocks, time seemed to slip by. Sebastian nosed at Ciel’s cheek and smiled against him. “See, wasn’t that good?” Ciel couldn’t speak his jaw worked open and shut but he couldn’t find the words. Sebastian waited until he was completely soft to pull out and helped Ciel to lower his legs. Ciel melted into the bed, eyes glassy and unfocused. “You look much less tense.”

“Mmmm,” Ciel blinked. Sebastian chuckled, he grabbed the towel that fell from the bed and wiped their mess from Ciel. The bedclothes needed changing but that could wait.

“My lord, do you feel better?” He threw a blanket over Ciel and climbed into bed with him. He kissed the top of his grey head and wrapped his arms around a very pliant Ciel. Ciel looked up with round blue eyes and gifted him a rare smile.

“Mmm, love you,” Ciel slurred and smooshed his cheek into Sebastian’s chest.

“I guess so…” Sebastian laughed. “I love you too, my Ciel.”


End file.
